Naruto: The Future of the leaf
by Dark-Hyuga1239
Summary: Have you ever wondered what will become of the Hidden leaf village after Naruto's Generation dies? Well here is my viewpoint on the entire subject. Completely OC...sorry i kinda suck at summaries


Disclaimer: No I don't own the Naruto series but I do own every character in this story obviously since they are all OCs of mine

A/N: The first part of this may be confusing but he starts off as 7 years old because it's a dream lol

* * *

**Naruto: The Future Konoha.**

Chapter 1

"Daddy you're home." Shouted a little boy running from his mothers arms.

His father chuckled. "Yes I am indeed." Said the six foot five man hugging his son tightly. He looked around at a photo of his family. The father was to the left. He had neatly messy blonde hair and the trademark jonin attire. The woman standing next to him was his wife. She was a member of the prestigious Hyuga family. She had waist length dark purple hair. The most defining feature of the Hyuga family was their white as snow eyes and pupils. In between the married couple was a one year old baby boy his hair was a a dark lavender color with a tent of black which made it look like a slightly lighter shade of jet black hair.

"Daddy can we play now please you promised when you got back we would play ninja." He said looking excitedly into his fathers eyes. "I even invited some friends to play with us." He added barely able to stand still.

There was a knock on the door behind Shimuto. "And right on cue they get here." He said playfully. "Go tell your friends to come on in squirt we will play in just a few minutes okay?" He told his son smiling.

The little boy ran to the door and opened it. "Junto is it time to play now?" One of the boys yelled in excitement.

Junto laughed. "Almost we just gotta give my dad some time to take a short break then we'll play he said five minutes...come on in." He explained before inviting his friends in. He smiled as the girl he was starting to like passed by the door.

Shimuto watched as six other children entered his house. "Okay so who's ready to play ninja?" He asked the group. Everybody in the group jumped up and down waving their hands in the air and yelled me. He laughed and got up off his chair. "Okay lets go." He yelled in a cheerful tone.

Junto shot up in his bed. He is seventeen now. "Why am I having that same dream lately?" He asked himself sweating and breathing heavily. "Today is the day fourteen years ago that my parents were murdered." He whispered to himself after looking at the calendar. "October 13th." He said looking out of his window. "Happy birthday." He said to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. He lied staring at the ceiling. "Bad luck always follows me." He said realizing it was Friday. "The thirteenth the day of three tragic events happened on my birthday." He said finally getting out of bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a quick shower. "And on top of that the entire village hates me because of this damned demon I offered to have sealed inside me." He told himself. He thoughts flashed back to Kimiko. His first crush and now the only girl he ever had on his mind beside his mother.

A knock on the door broke him from his silent pity party. He hastily got dressed and answered the door. "What do you want at this-." He stopped as he noticed Kimiko standing at the door. "Oh hey there Kimiko." He said blushing a light pink.

"Hey can we um...maybe talk for a minute?" She asked him leaning on the door frame.

"Oh um...sure come on in." He told her opening the door and turning on the living room light. He led her to the couch and sat beside her. "What do you uh...want to talk about?" He asked her.

"I wanted to say happy birthday." Kimiko said forcing herself to smile. She handed Junto and box wrapped in silver and purple wrapping paper. "I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the grave site." She told him. "So um...do you maybe want to come with me to the uh...grave site?" She asked him tripping over a few of her words making it seem to her like she was making an ass out of herself.

Junto took the box from her and listened to her as he opened it. When she mentioned the grave site he looked up for a fraction of a second. He finally got the box completely opened finding in it a tiny red velvet box. "Yeah I'll go with you Kimiko." He told her plastering a smile on his face. "Thanks for the dragon necklace." He told her putting it around his neck. "I'm glad I didn't lose all of my friends when I decided to have this demon infused with my body." He told her trying not to cry.

She looked at him and gave him a hug. "You didn't lose everybody I'm not the only one that planed to come over here today." She told him. "Kenta, Leah, Shuko, and Manta are coming over here today from what they told me." She said a real smile on her face.

Junto looked shocked. He sat there and looked at her for a few minutes. "You mean almost everybody is coming over here to wish me a happy birthday?" He asked her.

She smiled. "And to apologize for the way they acted towards you the past three months." She said grabbing his hand. She stood up and dragged him out the door.

"Woah wait give me a minute." He almost yelled down the stairs to his apartment. When she finally stopped he stood up straight and she let go of his hand. "Okay now let's get going." He told her walking off towards the training grounds.

"Hey Junto I need to know something." Kimiko told him without moving from the spot she had stopped in.

"What?"

"You like me don't you?" She asked

Junto stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "My feelings for you are impossible to express in words." He said turning away from her. "Do you remember what happened today fourteen years ago?" He asked her.

She thought back to the day. "Come on mister Shimuto you pick the teams." Kimiko said dragging Junto's dad out of the house.

"Okay okay hold on." He said smiling. "Since it's Junto's birthday let's let him pick who he wants to be teamed with first." Shimuto said trying to make sure his son had the best time playing ever.

"let's make it two teams of four okay guys?" He asked looking excited and nervous at the same time. "Me and Manta will be team captains." Junto said. "And I pick my dad." He said pointing to his father.

"Okay well I got Shuko." Manta said sticking his tongue out at Junto.

"Kimiko."

"Leah."

"Minko." Junto said as his last pick. "So that makes the teams as me, dad, Kimiko, and Minko as team one and Manta, Shuko, Leah, and Krelan, as team two." He said liking the way it turned out.

Kimiko followed Junto and his dad to one side of the village.

"Okay here is the strategy we will..." He trailed off. "Okay everybody know what they're supposed to do?" Shimuto asked. Everybody nodded. "Good now go get in position." He said.

"Hey dad I'm glad we could finally do this I just want you to know win or lose I'll always remember this day." Junto said running to get in position.

Shimuto looked at his son as her ran off. "I'm very proud of you son." He whispered to himself.

"Okay position sustained." Everybody said at once without realizing it. A big explosion could be heard and the group ran to Junto's house since it was the closest house to get to. "Mom what's going on?" Junto asked looking like he was about to cry.

"I don't know son but everything will be okay I promise." His mom told him.

"Look out behind you misses Tsukumoto!" Kimiko yelled. But it was too late a sword was thrust through her back and it came out of her chest.

"MOM!" Junto yelled backing up towards his friends. "No mom nnnnoooooooo!" He yelled tears running down his face.

Shimuto came bursting through the door wounded and dieing. He used a water technique and killed the invader. "Run Junto Run to safety hurry." He yelled.

Junto ran to the door and looked back in time to see his father get beheaded and to see his body slump to the ground. He ran to Kimiko's house with her. He sat on her couch emotionless with the shock that he just received from seeing his parents brutally murdered in front of his eyes.

Kimiko shook the memory out of her head. "Junto are you going to be okay?" She asked him forgetting the other question she had just asked him. "Please tell me you're going to be fine if you're going to be hurting all day I don't think I could handle it." She told him.

"Kimiko calm down I'm gonna be fine I promise." He told her. "And yes I do like you...I like you a lot more than you know." He told her. "I just wanted to know if you remember what happened that day as clearly as I do." He added looking away from her.

She quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I do remember and It's as clear as if it happened just yesterday." She told him.

He turned his head so that his face was inches away from hers. He swallowed hard. "I'm always happy to see you. It makes me happy to know that you still wanna be friends." He told her. He closed the smal distance between them and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe we could be more." He said in a sweetly nervous tone.

She looked wide eyed at him for a split second. "Was that your official asking me out?" She asked him giggling.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He told her looking down at the ground and blushing a light shade of red.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said in a rush as she blushed and grabbed his hand. "I would still like to pay my respects to your parents with you if you don't mind." She told him smiling.

He held on to her hand tightly. "Yeah I would love to." He told her taking the next turn into the graveyard. He walked past all of them and to a set of red marble tombstones. He knelt down and prayed for them. He also talked to them as if they were still alive.

Kimiko walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt beside him. She prayed for his parents. She talked to them respectfully and asked them to watch over the two of them as they have always watched over him.

Junto looked over at her and smiled. He waited for her to get done praying. As soon as she was done he got up and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Junto what are we going to do now?" She asked him. She pulled away enough so that she could look into his eyes.

Junto leaned down and softly kissed her. "What all couples do." He told her before adding. "Go on a date...how about tonight at 8?"

Kimiko looked at him and smiled. "I'd love to go on a date with you Junto." She said kissing him gently.

"So it's set I'm going to go train wanna come with me?" He asked her.

"I can't sensei is expecting me to help her with her new genin." She said looking down at the ground. "I'll tell everybody that you are training so they can come and do what they need to." She told him. "I can't wait till eight." She said before disappearing.

"Thanks..." He said quietly after she disappeared. He left the graveyard in a poof of smoke. He appeared in the training grounds in a tree where he saw a kid getting bullied. "If he doesn't defend himself right now then I'll step in." Junto said quietly.

"What's wrong Uchiha I thought you said you could take me on." Yelled, from what Junto could see was, the leader of the group that was bullying the lonely kid.

"I did say I could take you but you are being a coward and got a group to jump me because you know I would beat you senseless." Yelled Dante Uchiha.

The leader stopped laughing and glared at the kid. "Alright then get up and let's fight one on one." He said backing up a little bit.

"Fine by me." Said Dante getting up to his feet. "Just don't go crying to your mom when I beat you okay." He taunted.

Junto jumped down in between the children. "And what exactly are you two fighting for?" He asked the group of kids. "You children better get out of here and take your fight somewhere else." He said strictly.

All the children except for Dante left. "Junto-sensei why did you do that?" He asked.

"First of all I'm nobodies sensei. And secondly I did it because I need to train and all of you were in my way." Junto told the Uchiha kid.

"I had everything under control." Dante yelled. "Now he is going to tell everybody that I ask you to do this and it's just going to make my life miserable." He told Junto.

Junto looked down at him. "Do you actually think I should care about your reputation?" He asked.

Dante glared at Junto. "Well I do and now my life is over thanks to you." He yelled before running off.

"I guess lord Hokage really has kept what happened on a need to know basis. My friends are a different matter though they told everybody what I did and now everybody believes I did it to gain more power." He told himself quietly. He began to train for what seemed like hours before taking a break.

Somebody ruffled the bushes beside Junto. "Hey Junto it's me can we talk for a minute?" Said a familiar female voice.

"Leah? Is that actually you Leah?" He asked helping her out of the bushes.

"Yeah it's me." She said smiling at him.

"I'm glad to see you Leah it's been way too long." He said looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She said handing him a box wrapped in lavender wrapping paper. "Nice necklace." She told him. "My gift isn't as expensive but I saw it and thought you would love it." She told him.

"Thanks Leah I know whatever it is that I'll love it." He told her opening the lavender box. "Oh wow...this didn't cost as much as the necklace?" He asked her in disbelief. Inside the box was a purple velvet box and inside of that was a really expensive looking ring that was said to help with chakra control and it also made figuring out what attribute your chakra was.

Leah smiled at him and giggled. "I never said how much less expensive it was." She told him blushing. "I got it in a lavender crystal looking base so that it would look good with whatever attribute your chakra turns out to be." She told him.

"Wow thanks you Leah I love it." He told her. He hugged her. "Does this mean we're friends again?" He asked her.

Leah nodded and blushed a little bit. She was thinking about what to do. She has loved Junto since they were kids but she could never show or tell him. She leaned up and kissed him gently. "I love you Junto." She said looking away from him.

Junto stood there shocked. "Leah...I.....I can't yet......I asked Kimiko out on a date for tonight.......let me explain that me and her aren't an item and then I'll go on a date with you okay?" He told her trying to sort through his thoughts. He felt something spark when Leah kissed him.

"Junto please do what makes you happy and I'll always be here for you." She told him. "If you really want to go on a date with me then go ahead and carry out your plan but if you're just doing it for me then forget about it." She told him looking hopeful and thinking that he just might actually want to go on a date with her.

"No I'm going to go through with the plan." He told her smiling. "I'll pick you up at seven thirty tomorrow." He told her. "Will you tell whoever is going to come see me next that I'll be on Hokage mountain?" He asked her.

"Sure I'll be happy to." She told him smiling. "I'll wear my sexiest dress tomorrow." She whispered to herself.

Junto arrived on top of the mountain. "Okay what the hell is wrong with people today?" He asked himself. "Fourteen years ago none of this would have happened now my world is turning upside down and doing flips." He said.

"Oh get over yourself stupid human." Said a deep voice. "This was destined to happen on your seventeenth birthday don't you get it?" Asked the fourteen tailed raven demon inside Junto's head.

"Oh come on do you always listen in on me talking to myself?" He asked the demon.

"Stupid mortal I have no other choice but to I'm sealed inside your stupid body." Yelled the demon.

"Fine but what do you mean this was destined to happen?" He asked.

"Do you know anything at all?" The demon asked.

"Hey I know a lot just not about destiny and all that." He told his demon before hearing a sound from behind him.

"Junto!" Somebody yelled. "Hey Junto? Man are you up here?" Yelled the voice.

"I'm up here Manta." Junto yelled back at his old friend.

"Oh hey dude what are you doing up here?" Manta asked him sitting beside Junto.

"Have you ever had a problem with thinking you liked somebody and then figuring out that you really like somebody else?" Junto asked Manta.

"Okay so who are they?" Manta asked.

"Well." Junto sighed. "It's Leah and Kimiko I asked Kimiko out on a date and then later and the training grounds after I was done training and Leah kissed me every so gently and it made me question whether I really liked Kimiko or not." He told Manta.

"How do you get to be so lucky?" Manta asked. He pushed Junto's shoulder.

"It's not luck that got me into this situation." Junto told Manta. "It's a curse I thought I liked Kimiko." He added. "But something sparked when Leah kissed me." He finished.

"I'm sorry Junto what are you going to do?" Manta asked looking out onto the village.

"I'm going on a date with Kimiko and telling her that I'm not sure if I want to be her boyfriend just yet and that our date tonight will be a trial period and then I'm going to tell her about my date with Leah tomorrow." Junto said in a rush. "And here I thought my life couldn't get any worse." He added.

"Okay so what are you going to do if Kimiko hates you from that time on?" Manta asked.

"I'm gonna hope that doesn't happen." Junto said looking over at his good friend.

Manta chuckled. "Here." He said handing Junto a box. "It's two gifts for the price of one." He started to explain. "It's an I'm sorry gift and a birthday present wrapped in one." He added.

"Thanks Manta I'll open it later." He said looking up and the sky.

"I wanna see the look on your face when you see what it is open it now." Manta urged.

"Fine." Junto said opening the box to reveal an intricate looking gold wire holder. "Wow the wire is so thin I almost didn't see it." He said smiling.

"I'll go tell Shuko where you are and he should be the last one after that we're gonna celebrate." Manta said standing up. "Later." He said as he walked off.

"Later." Junto called. He stayed there sitting on the mountain overlooking the village. "Hey fourteen does this mean that I'm in love with Leah?" He asked the demon.

"Don't go asking me kid I can't comprehend what kind of puzzle you're feeble human heart contains." He told Junto.

"What good are you?" He asked the demon in a playful tone. "But seriously try seeing things from my point of view I really need your help." He added.

"look kid I can't help you I don't understand the reason you mortals have the ability to love others of the opposite gender love is something that is new to me." The demon explained.

"Fine I'll get Shuko to help as soon as he gets here he is usually good at interpreting things like this." Junto said looking back at the sky.

"Well then kid get ready because here he comes." The demon told him.

"Hey Junto you still up here?" Shuko yelled.

"Shuko I'm up here." Junto yelled.

Shuko appeared right next to Junto. "Hey man why do you look so down?" He asked Junto before sitting down.

"Well I thought I liked Kimiko until just an hour ago." Junto started off. "Leah gave me this really cool ring to amplify nature manipulation and well we kinda kissed and something sparked and now I think I may be in love with Leah." Junto told Shuko.

"Oh wow sounds like you really do love Leah." Shuko told him.

"But I'm going on a date with Kimiko tonight and I don't really know how to tell her that I may be in love with somebody else...I just don't think she'll like me as a friend after I tell her something like that." Junto said looking sadly down at the ground. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked Shuko.

"Do the only thing you can do." Shuko said. "Tell Kimiko that you need time to figure out if she's right for you and then go on your date with Leah tomorrow." Shuko told him. "You might wanna mention that you'll be seeing other girls to see if Kimiko is right for you so that she doesn't think something bad. Then you just have to hope that after your first date with Leah you either realize you love Leah or if you love Kimiko." Shuko told him. "Oh by the way here I got you a little something for your birthday." He added.

"Thanks Shuko for the help and for whatever is in the black and red box here." Junto said chuckling. He opened the box and found a custom set of Shuriekan, Kunai knives, and a custom made red, dark purple, and black swirl headband. "Woah..." Junto said looking at the complete set of ninja tools that were custom made to fit his fighting style. "Yeah I'm really gonna have fun using these." He told Shuko.

"I knew you'd like them." Shuko said smiling. "Well I'm supposed to take you somewhere right now so lets get going you know how irritated Manta can get when he is forced to wait." Shuko said laughing.

Junto made it look like he was frightened. "Oh god let's hurry." He said laughing. Junto had followed Shuko to a pub that was placed in the village after Lady Tsunade had become Hokage. "Oh boy a pub?" He asked Shuko.

"This is the place I was told to bring you." Shuko said shrugging.

"This day will not end well." Junto said walking into the pub.

"Finally!" Manta yelled. "What the hell took you so long?" He asked.

After explanations were done with the rest of the day was a blur up until about seven that night. "Okay guys I'll see all of you tomorrow I gotta go get ready for my date with Kimiko." He said before leaving. He didn't stay there long enough for anybody to protest about him leaving. When he got home he took a quick shower. When seven forty rolled around he was ready and looking really good. He decided to wear a nice black polo shirt with a comfy pair of black jeans. He walked over to Kimiko's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Kimiko's mother answered the door. "Oh it's you Junto." She said in a flat tone. "What do you want?" She asked sourly.

"I'm here to pick Kimiko up for our date." Junto told her. "Unless you have any objections." He told her.

"Now that you mention it I do have a problem with you dating my daughter." The woman basically yelled.

Junto glared at the sky. "Why do you think I'm such a monstrosity?" He asked her coldly. "I saved you and everybody in this village from its attack and what do I get for it all but one of my friends abandoned me and everybody in the village looks at me like I'm a freak of nature." He yelled. Kimiko was standing on the stairs trying not to be noticed.

"Everybody knows why you did it." She yelled. "You wanted the power of the demon to overthrow the Hokage." The woman accused.

Junto looked shocked. "Why would I want to overthrow my own brother?" He asked her just now noticing Kimiko so he softened his tone.

"Jealousy can be a real bad thing." She said still yelling. "I never want to see you around my daughter ever again." She yelled.

Kimiko ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Junto. "I'm so sorry my mother is acting like this Junto please don't blame her it was my father who put the thought into her brain." She said in a rush.

Junto wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Kimiko I'm used to this kind of treatment." He told her. "Are you still wanting to go on our date?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go." She said dragging him off her porch.

"I need to tell you something Kimiko." He said stopping in the middle of the walk way.

"What's wrong Junto?" She asked.

Junto looked away from her and forced himself to tell her what happened in the training grounds. "I'm so sorry Kimiko I like you just not the way I thought I liked you." He told her about in tears.

Kimiko looked over at him and plastered a smile on her face. "Junto it's okay you just need time to decide who is better for you right?" She asked him. She placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face to where it was inches away from hers. She kissed him.

Junto's eyes shot open but he kissed her back. "Yeah I really do just need some time." He told her. "But right now it's just me and you on a date." He smiled.

A real smiled spread across her face. "We better hurry if we're going to make the reservations I made." She told him

He got up and followed her to the most expensive place in Konoha. "Um...Kimiko how are we going to afford this?" He asked her.

"Calm down Junto a friend of mine owns this place so we are going to eat for free tonight he promised me." She told him smiling. She grabbed his hand and ran up to the reservation table. "Table of two for Gamagashi." She told the man at the stand.

The host led them to a private table in a room where there was nobody else in there.

"Wow your friend must really like you." Junto said looking around the room.

"He is always doing this when I have a date he does it because he is a family friend and this is the way he keeps an eye on me." She told him. She grabbed his hand and held it. "I've liked you since we were little." She said looking at the table and blushing. "I know you have to but I guess infatuations wear out eventually if not acted upon in time." She said.

Junto stared at her. "I'm sorry Kimiko I really do like you and I'm going on a date with Leah tomorrow to see if what happened was just a one time thing." He told her. "If it wasn't then I guess you're right about it fading." He said looking sadly down at the ground.

Kimiko lifted hie chin up like she had done earlier and kissed him again. "As long as you're happy I'll be happy." She told him. She looked lovingly in his eyes again and softly kissed him once more.

* * *

I really don't know if you could count that as a cliffy but there's the first chapter down and as soon as i figure out how to work this site completely and after a few reviews I'll update as soon as i can

**So If you liked it review but be gentle this is my first fanfic**


End file.
